Crash into me
by 0thfreak3
Summary: Lucas, Nathan, and Jake are bestfriends. They were also players. Who will come into their lives and change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, this is my second fic and I hope you like it as much as the first one.**

**Summary: They were three best friends who were inseparable, through thick and thin they stand. But what will happen when a certain blonde enters their lives?**

**Couples: Leyton, Naley, Bake.**

**Epilogue**

There were always a group of people that are popular in high school. In Tree hill high they were Lucas Scott, Nathan Lee, and Jake Jagielski. They were the Jocks of the school; they were the biggest players in tree hill high and they were the stars of the basketball team.

Lucas Scott is the son of Keith Scott and Karen Roe. He is cousins with Nathan and He is the charmer in the group. He likes to read books from dead writers. He is the power forward of the team and he is usually the one who sweet talks the ladies just so he could have sex with them.

Nathan Lee is the son of Dan Lee and Deb Scott. He is cousins with Lucas and He is the Jock of the group. He is the captain of their team and he is also not the smartest person you could ever meet. He is their small forward and he is the biggest player in the group. He is the cockiest and the wealthiest of them all.

Jake Jagielski is the son of James Jagielski and Pamela West. He is best friends with the Scott cousins and he is the musician of the group. He plays the guitar and could sing very well. He is the shooting guard of the team. He uses his voice and charms to lure ladies and have sex with them.

The three of them were the cockiest guys in Tree hill. They sleep with a lot of women and then break their hearts. But that will all change.

Lucas was reading his book while Jake and Nathan play tic-tac-toe in Nathan's notebook. Algebra was boring and they knew it. The teacher was boring, the class was boring and don't get them started with the lesson. It was like a torture chamber for them. They were doing what they were doing for ten minutes until someone entered the door. Lucas didn't mind it at first until Nathan tapped his shoulder and then nodded to the person who just entered. She was new, and he could tell, she was wearing a short denim skirt with a band tee. She had curly hair reaching her shoulder. She had hazel eyes and long smooth legs which he looked at with awe. She was gorgeous, he was staring at her then he noticed that she was starring at him too. They were staring at each other for ten seconds until their teacher broke it off by saying something.

"Miss Sawyer, glad you could come." Mr. Hughes said sarcastically.

"Sorry sir, I got lost." She said quickly looking at the teacher.

"Anyways, class we have a new student. Her name is Peyton Sawyer and she just moved here from Virginia. I hope you treat her well and make her feel at home."

After everything was said Nathan and Jake whistled and checked her out. But Lucas was in a state of awe. She sat to the far end of the class and took out her pad and pencil. He noticed that she wasn't taking notes. She was drawing. But he couldn't see it because he was too far. His day dream was soon interrupted by Nathan.

"God, she's hot." He said while checking her out.

"She's ok." He said also checking her out.

"She's hot Lucas. Just admit it." Jake said.

"Ok fine, she's hot."

"I'll bet you a hundred bucks that I could be the first one to sleep with her." Nathan said sounding like a five year old.

"I'll bet you a hundred and twenty buck that I'll be the first one to sleep with her." Jake quickly said.

"Fine, whoever sleeps with her first wins two hundred bucks." Nathan said proudly.

"And the two people who loses has to be the slave of the person who wins." Jake said.

"Deal!" Nathan said and held out his hand.

"Deal." Jake quickly placed his hand on top of Nathan's.

They both waited for Lucas to do the same. They looked at him and said.

"C'mon man! Are you in or not?" they both said in unison.

"I don't know…I mean she just moved here…" he said doubtingly.

"C'mon don't be such a pussy." Nathan said.

"I don' know…" he said still looking at Peyton.

"Just put your hand in." Jake said.

"Fine I'm in." he said with a little bit of doubt and placed his hand with theirs.

The game was on, on who will get her first.

**Tell me if you want me to continue writing this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews you guys….I really appreciate it.**

**Anyways Brooke will come in the third chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

_Lunch in the cafeteria_

"Dude seriously she is so hot…like a goddess or something." Jake said eyeing Peyton.

"I know! So what are you planning on doing to sweep her off her feet?" Lucas asked also looking at Peyton.

"Dude will you stop it with the literature crap, and plus we wont tell you. I know you cuz and I know that sometimes you're a little sneaky when it comes to girls." Nathan said also looking at Peyton.

"Dude I'm not!" he replied defensively.

"Yeah…sure whatever." Jake said while rolling his eyes.

While they were doing whatever they were doing a auburn haired girl approached their table.

"Whatsup everybody!" the petite girl said.

"Hey whatsup Haley!" Lucas said while hugging his best friend.

"Whatsup Jake!" Haley said actively and then looked to her left "Nathan." She said bitterly.

"Haley." Nathan said bitterly while giving her a death glare.

The two of them never really got along ever since 1st grade. Haley was his tutor and she was also one of the girls he picked on in elementary. Haley would sometimes kick Nathan's shin and Nathan would always be a jackass to her. The only reason they hang out together is because they were both in the same group.

"So what happened in your last quiz?" she said coldly while taking out her sandwich.

"Well I flunked it because you were a bad tutor." He said cockily.

"It's not my problem you have an I.Q. of an ant." She spat bitterly.

"Well even if I'm stupid, at least I'm attractive. Can't say the same about you." He said while checking her out to prove his point. Just before they pulled each other's hairs out, someone held them back.

"Ok you two be nice. Today is a great day and I won't have you two ruin it for me." Lucas said his gaze still on a familiar blonde.

"What's got my best friend's panties in a bunch?" Haley said looking at him questioningly.

"You haven't heard? There's this new girl in school who is totally gorgeous." Jake said his eyes still fixed on Peyton.

"Oh yeah! The new girl. I think her name is Peyton. She's my lab partner in chemistry." She said then the three boy's eyes were staring at her.

"Are you serious?" Luke said with a questioning look.

"Well…yeah, sir assigned her to me." She said still a little bit confused.

"Dude can you tell me if you have like a group project that you're gonna do at your house or something?" Jake said with hopeful eyes.

"Okay? But I don't see the point." She said still confused.

"Thanks Hales you're the best." Luke said joyfully.

"Anyways, change of topic. Nathan when is your sister coming here? I mean it's kinda cool to have a girl in the group. Now I won't have to put up with you three." She said while eating her sandwich.

"I think tomorrow. She's gonna stay here until graduation." He said while looking at Haley. Even though he was denying it, she was getting prettier every year.

"What does she look like?" Haley asked with her mouth full.

"Dude could you please learn some table manners." Nathan said with disgust then looked away. "Anyway, she has hair like me and the last time I saw her she had braces and glasses on."

"Ewe, she sounds like a nerd." Jake said.

"Dude you make Brooke sound so bad." Lucas said trying to defend his cousin.

"Well she's not so bad." Nathan said and paused for a while. "I just haven't seen her in a while because she was studying in Europe, so I don't know how to describe her. But all I know is that she removed her braces off." He said.

"Does she have an accent?" Jake asked excitedly.

"Probably..." he replied.

"Sweet!" Jake said and continued eating.

"Well cool, I hope she is not as stupid as you. Even though you're twins, I hope she has more of the brains than the looks." Haley said sounding hopeful.

After Lunch, Lucas has free period so he went to the library and went to the table at the end so no one could disturb him while he was reading. While he was on his way there, he saw a familiar blonde sitting there with her sketchbook.

"Hi. Um, could I sit here? Promise I wont disturb." He said nervously, he could almost feel his palm sweating.

"Sure why not." She said and pointed to the chair in front of her.

"Nice drawing." He said looking at her sketch. "I'm Lucas by the way." He said while waving at her.

"Peyton, you probably knew that when I came in late during Algebra." She said shyly.

"It's okay, you didn't miss anything. Trust me." He said reassuringly.

"So what is a guy like you doing in the library?" she said curiously while looking at him. God how she loved his eyes, they were so welcoming.

"Don't I look intellectual?" he said sarcastically.

"Don't get me wrong, it's just that guys like you don't usually go to the library if you know what I mean." She said with a wink, and he replied with a chuckle.

"No it's okay, I get that a lot." He said with a famous Scott smirk.

She couldn't help but smile. His smile was so tender and warm. It's like nothing was going wrong in the world.

"So you wanna eat lunch with me tomorrow? I want you to meet my friends." He said cocking his brows.

"Sure why not?" she said and smiled at him.

After their little chat, they continued doing whatever it is they were doing. He continued reading his book and she continued drawing. While they were doing that, they were also giving each other stolen glances. As the time passed by, they felt at peace.

**Hoped you like this chapter. I also hope you like the idea of Nathan and Brooke being twins and Nathan and Haley being childhood enemies.**


End file.
